<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember The Time by Buckys_other_punk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515976">Remember The Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_other_punk/pseuds/Buckys_other_punk'>Buckys_other_punk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_other_punk/pseuds/Buckys_other_punk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky have been best friends for years. You both have feelings for one another, but both are oblivious of the other’s true feelings. A fatal injury causes Bucky to finally express how he feels about you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember The Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarney/gifts">buckybarney</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I hope you like this!<br/>There might be some minor mistakes so please ignore them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready for your first undercover mission?” Sam asked as he strapped on his tactical vest.</p><p>“I’m not gonna lie. I’m a bit nervous.” You replied as you added bullets to your gun.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be because your boyfriend is going on the mission with us.” Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“He’s my best friend, Sam. Not my boyfriend, there’s a difference.” you defended as you looked up from your gun to your friend. </p><p>“Sure.” he sassed while crossing his arms. “When are you going to confess your undying love for him?” he sarcastically said looking towards you.</p><p>“Undying love? I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’ve been friends ever since Steve brought him to the compound.” you shrugged.</p><p>“Oh, you know what I’m talking about. Ever since then the two of you were attached at the hip, which is kinda weird. You’ve had a crush on him ever since you took him and Steve to the aquarium. I mean come on Y/N are you that oblivious. He likes you too!” Sam huffed with his hands on his hips. “Sooner or later you have to tell him.” </p><p>“Fine, I’ll get to it when I get to it.” you huffed finishing loading your gun.</p><p>“Whatever.” Sam scoffed as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>~meanwhile~</p><p> </p><p>“You excited for the mission Buck?” Steve asked as he handed his friend his bag.</p><p>“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” Bucky asked looking back at Steve.</p><p>“Well you and Y/N are going undercover as a couple.” he hinted back.</p><p>“Yup there’s that.” Bucky gulped. “But I’m sure it’s just like every other mission. Y/N is my best friend, aside from you of course, nothing changes that.” </p><p>“Bucky you’re in love with her. I can clearly see it and Sam can too. Out of all the times the two of you went on your ‘friend dates’ you had the opportunity to ask her out, but you never did.” Steve pointed out looking concerned for Bucky.</p><p>“I know.” Bucky sighed looking at the ground. </p><p>“Remind me again how many times the two of you went out together?” Steve teased.</p><p>“Almost every week since our first mission together.” he huffed in reply.</p><p>“Now why couldn’t you have just asked her out? It seems pretty simple since you were the ladies man back when we were younger.” Steve said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“I don’t know Steve. Y/N is different. She’s funny, kind yet sarcastic, gorgeous as hell and is really skilled at fighting. I might be a bit intimidated by her at times, but I don’t know. We’ve been friends for a while and I feel like if I were to break that bond at any point she would hate me.” Bucky confessed to his friend.</p><p>“Bucky, I know for a fact that Y/N could never hate you. No matter the circumstance because she’s in love with you. You just have to face your fear and talk to her about how you feel. If I am wrong, which I know I’m not, and she doesn’t like you then at least you know you’ll still have her as your best friend. Nothing can change that.” Steve said sympathetically to Bucky.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess so.” Bucky replied.</p><p> </p><p>~time skip to mission~</p><p> </p><p>You and Bucky entered the fancy hotel linked together like an actual couple. You looked around the lobby checking for your target. </p><p>“You find your target guys?” you heard Steve say through your com.</p><p>“Yeah, found him. He’s by the bar talking to a blonde.” you whispered in response trying to play it off like you were talking to Bucky. Bucky nodded and the two of you walked up to the manager of the hotel to get your room key. Smiling to the man as he handed Bucky the key and ordered a concierge to take your bags. You looked to the concierge and kept your face hidden from the manager. He led you both to the elevators to escort you to your room. Once the elevator doors closed you busted out laughing.</p><p>“Sam, I can’t take you seriously in that outfit!” You laughed clinging to Bucky’s arm as you tried to calm your breathing.</p><p>“Yeah man, that get up suits you well.” Bucky snickered at the man.</p><p>“Fuck off. I think I look fine.” Sam defended as he adjusted his hat. “Now can you two be serious we’re on a mission remember.” he said as the elevator doors opened. Sam led you and Bucky to your room and took the key from Bucky’s hand to open the door. He entered and placed your bags at the foot of your king sized bed. “Ok, so Cap is in the room above you. Make sure you guys go to the restaurant at 7. The target has the same reservation as you both. Pretty sure he has the table next to you as well.” he added as he began to exit the room. </p><p>“Sam wait!” you said as you fumbled something out of your purse. “Here. Thank you for bringing luggages to our room sir.” you smirked as you handed him a tip.</p><p>“Only a dollar!?” Sam yelled as you smiled at him and slammed the door in his face. You heard Bucky laughing from behind you.</p><p>“That was nice to give him a tip.” he smiled as he sat on the foot of the bed. You chuckled as you walked back into the room.</p><p>“This is a really nice room. I wonder how much Tony paid for this?” you said looking around at how big the space was. The room seemed like an entire apartment complex. There was a small kitchen at the entrance. Next to the kitchen area a mini living room had a fancy looking couch and a large flat screen tv was tucked in the corner of the room. To the left of the entrance there was a door that led to the large bathroom which had a dual sink, big porcelain tub, shower with glass walls and of course the toilet. Next to the bathroom was the king sized bed which looked heavenly. Multiple decorative pillows were placed at the head of the bed.</p><p>“I bet a lot considering how many pillows are on this bed.” Bucky chuckled in response as he leaned back. You walked up the bed and sat down next to him.</p><p>“We still have a couple of hours to kill before we head to dinner. Do we need to go over some stuff before then?” you asked looking at Bucky. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Yes, guys go over your aliases just in case.” you both heard Steve say in the com. “In the meantime, I’m turning my com off and getting Sam so we can infiltrate the target’s office. I’ll alert you guys when we get the info Stark needs. Over and out.” he said as the com went silent.</p><p>“Well then, it’s like we weren’t going to do that already.” Bucky sighed as he sat back up. “I am Quincy Jones. I work at an architecture firm in New York. You’re my wife Paisley, we met in a meeting where your firm accompanied mine to help construct a skyscraper. After that business interaction we began dating and dated for four years before I decided to ask you to marry me.” Bucky recounted with a smile at the end.</p><p>“Sounds about right.” you smiled back. “Now what?” asking as you looked to your best friend.</p><p>“Uh, we could drive around the area. I think we passed by a park on the way here. Want to check it out?” he said scratching the back of his head.</p><p>“Yes! Let’s go.” you got up from the bed. “Wait, let me change out of this tight dress and heels.” you said as you dug out some clothes from your luggage and headed to the bathroom. Bucky chuckled as he watched you kick your heels off cursing at them for being damn difficult. </p><p>“Do you think my get up is casual enough?” he yelled towards you as he looked down at his outfit. He wore a dark blue blazer with a white shirt inside, dark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.</p><p>“You’re fine Bucky. You look more casual than I did in that stupid dress.” you yelled back as you finished changing. You opened the bathroom door and smiled at your best friend. “Shall we go?” you asked and Bucky nodded as he stared at you. </p><p>You were breathtaking, even more breathtaking than wearing a dress you didn’t like. You wore black high waisted jeans, a pair of white hightop converse and an oversized t-shirt tucked into your jeans. What made Bucky stop breathing was that the shirt you were wearing was his. He gave you his favorite burgundy shirt when you both were on another mission a while back and you didn’t bring enough clothes with you. Regaining his thoughts and coming back to the present he walked over to the entrance of the room. You gathered all your essential belongings and put them in your mini backpack. Bucky held the door open as you followed him out of your guys’ room.</p><p>You both went down to the lobby where you notice not many people were in. You and Bucky exited the hotel to make your way over to the parking area. Getting into the car you turned on the radio for some ambient music as Bucky pulled out of the parking spot and began to drive towards the park. Looking out the window the streets didn’t seem too busy. Bored of the scenery you drew your attention back to Bucky and you caught him staring at you briefly.</p><p>“What?” you asked with a giggle.</p><p>“Nothing.” he smiled looking back at the road ahead of him.</p><p>“You know you’re weird sometimes.” you chuckled as you began to stare at his features.</p><p>“I’m weird? You’re the crazy one!” he defended.</p><p>“Hey! No need to talk to your best friend like that.” you stated as you raised your hands up in defense. You then hear your favorite song pop up on the radio and turn it up.</p><p>“This song is so annoying, but you do love it don’t you.” Bucky teased as he looked towards you to see you dancing in your seat.</p><p>You began to say, “But not as much as I lov-”</p><p>...</p><p>Bucky blinked as he began to wake up, taking in the room that he was in. Looking around the small room he saw wires and monitors hooked up to him. Then a slight pain shot up through his body. He took a sharp inhale and began to panic a bit. He was in a hospital room. The door began to open as he saw Steve walk in holding a cup of coffee. Steve looked up at his best friend and rushed over to him.</p><p>“Bucky, thank god you’re awake.” Steve said in relief as he gave him a gentle hug.</p><p>“What the fuck happened?” Bucky asked with a hoarse voice. </p><p>“You got into a car accident.” Steve gently answered. </p><p>“How long have I been here?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>“A few weeks.” Steve answered looking at the floor. He then asked, “What’s the last thing you remember?”</p><p>“We were on a mission tracking down some guy. I remember driving and Y/N was with me.” Bucky paused. “Wait where’s Y/N?!” he asked as he began to get up off of the bed. Steve had to hold him back.</p><p>“She’s in the other room.” his friend answered. </p><p>“Is she ok? I need to see her!” Bucky began to panic.</p><p>“Buck, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Steve replied back trying to calm down his friend.</p><p>“I need to see her now Steve!” Bucky yelled at the blonde. Steve huffed in defeat.</p><p>“Fine, but let me first ask the nurse if it’s ok for you to move.” he said going towards the door to talk to a nearby nurse. Bucky sat as he waited for his friend’s return thinking about what happened. How did you and him get into an accident. How badly injured were you. Were you in the same condition as him. Or worse. Steve returned back to the room with a nurse by his side. She took his vitals and gave him the ok to check up on you. Steve helped Bucky up from the bed and accompanied him to your room. </p><p>As they entered, Sam sat up from his seat next to you and looked at Bucky with weary eyes. Steve and Bucky walked closer to your sleeping figure. Sam got up from his seat motioning for Bucky to sit. Bucky sat down and inspected your injuries. You had scratches all over your face, bruises all over your body and a cast over your broken arm. </p><p>“Why isn’t she awake?” Bucky asked looking at the two men on the other side of your bed. Sam looked down at your figure unable to answer Bucky’s question.</p><p>“She’s in a coma.” Steve whispered trying to not look at you fearing he would start crying in front of the two.</p><p>“How long has she been like this?” he asked, holding your hand.</p><p>“Since the accident.” Sam whispered this time looking at Bucky. “Doc says she’ll wake up on her own time, but right now all we have to do is wait.” he added. Steve looked over to Sam nudging him with his elbow.</p><p>“We’re gonna go get some food at the cafe across the street. Are you ok being alone with her?” Steve asked his friend.</p><p>“Yeah I think so.” Bucky replied, still holding your hand. Steve nodded and began to exit your room. Sam pressed a kiss on the top of your head and left right after Steve.</p><p>“Hey doll, it’s me.” he paused trying to regain his voice. “I hope you can hear me. I’m sorry that I caused you to be like this. It's my fault you’re so badly injured. It should have been me in this state not you.” tears began to fall down Bucky’s face as he squeezed your hand.</p><p>“Please doll, open those beautiful eyes. Squeeze my hand back. Please let me know that you can hear me and that you’re ok.” he whispered as he placed his forehead on your shoulder. </p><p>“Please come back to me.”</p><p> </p><p>~a few weeks later~</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stayed by your side for weeks hoping you would wake up. The nurses would check on your vitals and Bucky’s while he stayed there. Sam and Steve would stop by every day to check up on you and Bucky. Steve asked the doctor if it was fine for Bucky to share your room and he approved seeing Bucky’s condition getting better. Sam noticed that Bucky would sit by your side holding your hand every day and whispering things to you. During that week Bucky would talk about all the different “friend dates” as Steve called them, that the two fo you had together. </p><p>“I remember our very first mission together like it was yesterday.” he smiled at the thought. “We had to go to Paris, France around mid March to look for some archive Stark wanted us to steal. The weather was slowly beginning to warm up, but a bit chilly. I remember you bought this hideous scarf at a local store, but you loved it only because it kept you warm even though it was scratchy.” he chuckled, shaking his head remembering the neon green itchy scarf.</p><p>“There was a small carousel that was right next to the Eiffel Tower. You really wanted to ride it since the scenery was unbelievable. I told you that we would go later since we had to complete our mission. I remember how sad you looked when I said no, but then how you lit right back again when you saw a corgi that sat in the basket of a bike passed by us.” Bucky laughed as his eyes began to water.</p><p>“After the mission I kept my promise and took you to the carousel. I remember how excited you were when we got there. As you were ready to mount on this porcelain white horse, but then a little girl came up to the horse with a sad expression. You got off the horse and looked at the little girl. You smiled at her and her mom helping her up onto the horse. I remember how your eyes glistened when you helped that little girl onto the horse. At that moment I knew I fell in love with you. I knew at that moment I wanted to start a family with you and have so many kids. I knew that I wanted to be with you for as long as I lived. Y/N I love you.” Bucky cried as he leaned his head on your shoulder.</p><p>Suddenly your monitor began beeping rapidly, which instantly made Bucky panic and jump from his seat to call for a nearby nurse. The nurse entered the room to examine you and your vitals. Bucky followed her but stayed near the door to give the nurse space to look at you. As she checked your broken arm she, and Bucky, heard you groan. Both looking up at you they saw you blink and squint looking around the room in confusion. Bucky rushed over to your side, but the nurse stopped him signaling him to let her ask you questions.</p><p>“Hello ma’am. Can you tell me your name?” the nurse asked, getting your clipboard ready to jot down notes.</p><p>“Where am I?” you said frantically.</p><p>“Ma’am I need you to keep calm. Can you do that for me?” she said to you in a soothing voice and you nodded yes in response. “Ok, now can you please tell me your name.” asking again.</p><p>“My name’s Y/N Y/L/N.” you replied staring at her.</p><p>“Perfect Ms. L/N. Now, I’m going to ask you some basic questions. Do you think you can answer them for me?” she asked, smiling at you. Again you nodded yes in reply. Bucky moved to sit on the couch in the corner of your hospital room watching you answer the nurse’s questions. Bucky took out his phone texting Steve and Sam that you were awake.</p><p>“Excuse me, but who is that man in the corner?” you whispered to the nurse looking at Bucky. She looked over to him with wide eyes then back to you. All the nurses knew of Bucky and how he refused to sleep in his own bed and sleep the same chair that was right next to you.</p><p>“You don’t remember him?” she asked calmly. Bucky looked up from his phone to stare at you with a shocked expression. You shook your head no and Bucky felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get her doctor.” the nurse said as she left you and Bucky alone.</p><p>“You don’t know who I am, doll?” he asked with a shaky voice as he got up to sit in the chair that was by your side.</p><p>“You seem familiar, but I can’t remember. I’m sorry.” you replied to him with furrowed eyebrows trying to remember the man sitting next to you.</p><p>“Y/N, what’s the last thing you remember?” he quietly asked you. You looked down to your hands trying to recall a memory.</p><p>“Um. I was sparring with a man. I think his name was Sam. Then a blonde man came into the room yelling about something.” you paused. “I remember he was really excited. That’s all.” you said looking back up to Bucky. You noticed that his eyes began to water and right when you were going to say something your doctor came in the room.</p><p>“Hello Ms. L/N. Is it ok if I talk to you alone for a moment.” you doctor said as she looked at you and you nodded yes. Bucky stood from his seat as he saw Sam and Steve peaking through the entrance. He exited the room leaving the two of you to discuss. As he closed the door behind him, Bucky bursted into tears. Steve pulled him into a tight hug and looked at Sam who had a confused face. Bucky finally pulled away from Steve and wiped his tears away.</p><p>“What happened Buck?” Steve asked his friend.</p><p>“She doesn’t remember me.” Bucky whispered looking at the ground.</p><p>“What do you mean man?” Sam asked, looking towards Bucky then to Steve. Then the doctor emerged from your room closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Can we talk gentlemen?” she asked, looking at the three motioning them to the small waiting room. They each took a seat ready to hear what your doctor has to say about your condition. “Ms. L/N has been recovering well. All her injuries are healing normally and she should be able to leave here within a few weeks.” she stated reassuringly.</p><p>“She said she didn’t remember me. The last thing she told me that she remembered was the day Steve introduced me to everyone.” Bucky said looking at the doctor, ignoring Steve and Sam’s sad look towards him.</p><p>“I did ask her a few questions and it seems like she has some amnesia.” she said looking at the three. “This sometimes happens when a patient gets into a car accident. Usually they will be able to recover their memories later on. Just be patient with her guys.” your doctor said with a sad smile and left the men at the table. Sam and Steve looked to Bucky who tried to keep himself together by giving a small smile to the two. He didn’t fool them whatsoever and hell he didn’t fool himself. He knew that you had forgotten him and it was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>~time skip~</p><p> </p><p>“So this is your room. Hopefully you remember it.” Sam said to you with a smile. He walked you into your room sitting on your bed as you looked around at all your stuff.</p><p>“I remember some of it. Some of these things look new to me, but I’m sure the memories will come back around.” you said examining your little mementos from your missions. You picked up a small polaroid picture of you and Bucky riding a carousel. Smiling at the picture seeing you look so happy with the man you couldn’t remember. “Were you with us when this was taken?” you asked Sam as you sat next to him showing the picture. He grabbed it from your hand and smiled.</p><p>“No, that was your first mission with Bucky. I remember how excited because of how close to the Eiffel Tower your hotel was.” Sam chuckled as he looked at you. You looked back at him with a forced smile.</p><p>“I feel bad that I can’t even remember anything about him.” you looked down in sorrow.</p><p>“Well, when Steve brought him to the team you were the first one to actually be nice to him. You didn’t care about bad things he did in the past. I think that was when he knew he could trust you and instantly the two of you became best friends. Now I was jealous because I am your best friend, but the two of you had this real freaky connection.” Sam explained recalling the past. You looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>“Good freaky.” he chuckled. “Y/N, maybe you should talk to Bucky. He certainly knows more about the times you both hung out together and I mean you both hung out a lot.” he added, nudging your god shoulder.</p><p>“Wait, what do you mean we hung out a lot?” you asked hoping it wasn’t bad.</p><p>“Well, Steve called them ’friend dates.’ Honestly the two of you were joined to the hip and always went out together.” he laughed patting your leg.</p><p>“All right then I’ll go talk to Bucky.” you smiled standing up grabbing the picture from Sam’s hand. “Now get out of my room please.” you smiled at your friend. Sam chuckled and gave you a hug before he exited your room. You walked to your closet getting a fresh pair of clothes to change in. You grabbed a plain black shirt, leggings and a big blue zip up sweater that you might have stolen from Steve at some point. Setting the picture down on the bed and bringing your clothes, you walked to your bathroom to freshen up. </p><p>After you finished washing your face and changing you decided to walk around the tower to find Bucky. With the picture in hand you found him sitting on the couch of the living area watching something from his phone. You heard a voice and as you stealthy walked up behind him you saw he was watching a video of you at the zoo feeding a giraffe. Bucky heard something from behind him and turned to see you peering over his shoulder. He smiled and patted at the empty seat of the couch motioning for you to sit next to him. As you did, Bucky noticed you were wearing his blue jacket and that made him smile. He then saw you were clutching something in your hand. </p><p>“Whatcha got there, doll?” he asked, nodding his head to your hand. You looked down at the polaroid and handed him the picture. As he took it from your hand his finger brushed over yours and a jolt of electricity spread throughout both your bodies. He looked down at the picture and had a big smile.</p><p>“Can you tell me about this day?” you asked innocently looking at him with big eyes.</p><p>“Um, well this was taken on our first mission together.” he looked at you hoping you would remember that day. You only showed a curious expression hinting him to go on. “When we arrived at Paris you saw that carousel and wanted to ride it immediately. I told you that we had to focus on our mission.” he recalled looking back at the photo.</p><p>“I’m guessing we didn’t get to ride it?” you said sadly looking from the photo and back to him. </p><p>Shaking his head as he chuckled, “No, we definitely rode it. I knew that if we didn’t ride it I wouldn’t hear the last of it. We went on the ride after our mission for Stark and it was really amazing.”</p><p>“I’m really sorry that I can’t remember anything, Bucky.” you whispered looking down at your hands. </p><p>“Hey, it’s not your fault, doll. It’s my fault for getting you injured.” he replied’ lifting your chin up and staring into your eyes.</p><p>“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Bucky.” you said looking at him. “You should never blame yourself for anything. Ok?” you told him with a reassuring smile. Bucky’s eyes had watered up and he nodded whispering alright in response. You then pulled him into a tight hug and he wrapped his arms around you gently melting into your tough.</p><p> </p><p>~about a week later~</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, come on I wanna take you somewhere.” Bucky softly said as he entered your room.</p><p>“It’s already five o'clock on a Sunday, where could we possibly go?” you chuckled as you placed down the book you were reading and getting off your bed.</p><p>“Is your arm feeling better?” he asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I got my cast off yesterday. So, I’m good as new!” you exclaimed raising your now fully healed arm.</p><p>“Awesome. Get changed and meet me in the kitchen.” he exclaimed pointing to your pajamas and leaving your room.</p><p>“Alright then.” you said aloud getting clothes to change into and grabbed your bag with your everyday necessities. You walked to the kitchen to find Bucky holding out a ticket. You gave him a questionable look then took the ticket. Looking down at the ticket you saw it was for the Central Park Zoo. “Wait, aren’t they closed now?” you asked.</p><p>“I asked Tony to pull some strings and let us in. So we got the entire zoo to ourselves.” he said smiling at you. You looked back up at Bucky with excitement and gave him a big hug. You always enjoyed going to the zoo and seeing all your favorite animals since when you were a kid.</p><p>“You got everything you need?” Bucky asked, pointing to your bag and you nodded yes in reply. “Alright, let’s go.” he said with a smile.</p><p>---</p><p>The two of you arrived and Bucky was right, the entire zoo was empty of visitors. The zoo was lit up with lights and lanterns. You both walked around looking at the animals in their enclosures, well the ones that were outside anyways. Bucky was so happy to see you excited pointing at all the animals you passed by. </p><p>“Do you remember anything? About me?” Bucky asked softly as you both were walking. </p><p>“I remember you, but it’s only bits and pieces.” you said sadly looking at him as the two of you sat on a nearby bench.</p><p>“Do you have any feelings for me?” he asked looking down.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bucky. I don’t think I remember my feelings for you.” you replied looking to the ground.</p><p>“Hey. It’s fine. That’s kinda why I brought you here. This was the first place the two of us went together.” he smiled looking at you and placing his hand in yours.</p><p>“Was this our first ‘friend date’?” you giggled, nudging him with your shoulder. He chuckled and nodded yes.</p><p>“I don’t want to force memories in your head, but it’s good to slowly retrace your memory.” he smiled towards you.</p><p>“Thank you, Bucky.” you whispered and kissed his cheek lightly. You felt an ache in your head and a small memory of you and Bucky going to the zoo. You hissed at the zap of ache in your head.</p><p>“You ok?” he asked, taking your hand in his.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m ok. It’s probably the breeze.” you replied looking at him.</p><p>“Alright, well I think we’ve seen all the animals we could see. You wanna get something to eat?” Bucky asked, squeezing your hand.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” you smiled standing up and pulling him with you.</p><p> </p><p>~time skip to dinner~</p><p> </p><p>While at the restaurant Bucky shared some stories about your ‘friend dates.’ Bucky laughed as he told you how angry Sam was when he would always interrupt your guys’ conversation and take you to random places. Some more small memories of you and Bucky flashed in your head, but you ignored them trying to live in the now. As the two of you finished eating you walked around the streets of the city. You guys made your way towards Central Park where there were lights hung all over making the park illuminate beautifully. When you both walked towards the center Bucky saw a carousel and smiled as he looked towards you.</p><p>“You wanna go on it?” he curiously asked you.</p><p>“Of course! Let’s go!” you gleefully said pulling him towards the merry-go-round. He laughed as you dragged him over to the ride. He paid the worker and the two of you got on the ride looking for the best horse to ride on. You found a pale white horse and mounted it. Bucky was next to you and was about to get onto the red horse to your right, but paused when a small boy looked at him then the horse. Bucky smiled and got off the red horse and helped the little boy up.</p><p>“Here you go, bud. Can you take care of red for me?” he asked the little kid with a smile which he nodded eagerly in reply. </p><p>“Thank you sir.” the little boy’s mom said as she stood next to her kid to fasten his safety belt. You got off your horse so the boy’s mom can sit next to her child. You then grabbed Bucky’s hand pulling him towards another horse. You stared at him with teary eyes and grabbed his face pulling him into a kiss. Bucky froze at first, but instantly wrapped his arms around you melting into your touch. As you both pulled away you stared into each other’s eyes.</p><p>“I remember everything. I remember the time we always hung out. I remember when we would have deep conversations. I remember how I feel about you. I remember that I love you.” your voice began to shake. </p><p>“I love you Bucky.” you giggled with tears falling down your face.</p><p>“I love you Y/N.” Bucky smiled as he pulled you into another kiss holding you tight. “Now let’s ride this carousel.” he chuckled, placing a kiss on your head and you laughed in agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>